User talk:Blue Mountain Mystery 3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Winston page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jdogman (Talk) 01:41, May 27, 2012 Welcome Hello Blue Mountain Mystery 3! welcome to the wikia, i only want to say you that this wikia is not for fan-made items and also if an item hasn´t been confirmed to be released then please don´t make a page for it, for example: Winston. Hope you understand this and happy editing!HIROD51 04:36, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hiro, Thank you for the message, I just put my name "Blue Mountain Mystery" because I'm very interested in this movie!, I need a link please! :) 10:59, May 27, 2012 Fan made pictures and articles. Please don't make articles for anything that hasn't been made yet, or upload pictures you have made yourself. Make sure you read the rules too. You'll get a strike if you do it again. Jdogman 13:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Strike? what's a strike?,I have searched that strike is like a hit, I don't know it really Mountain Mystery 3 19:01, May 29, 2012 (UTC) The Rules page shows what a strike looks like. You get one if you disobey the rules. Jdogman 04:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) Yeah there also says that you're not able to say that Thomas is for babies, I don't think so it is, because the are young children, inclusive ADULTS have Thomas trains!, Could you believe that!. Blue Mountain Mystery 3 19:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:/.Blue Mountain Mystery Complete stuff./ There are no more merchandise confirmed yet, maybe Owen will not be released, and I don't know about Winston but I think that a Flashback Victor in his yellow livery will be made because Fisher-Price only has to repaint the regular model of Victor.HIROD51 17:05, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! you forgot to put your name! RE: Stafford We don't know yet, if it has been revealed it will be posted on this wikia.Ivan Kakooza 17:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) BMM merchandise Blue Mountain Quarry Blast and Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies is also from BMMIvan Kakooza 20:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Problems with a photo How do you want me to help with this? There's not a lot I can do. Jdogman 06:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Why isn't TrackMaster making Winston when they made Luke and Paxton? I don't know, the same with Owen, well from the 4 new BMM characters, 2 where maded, Luke and Merrick, Paxton is from DOTD. User:Blue Mountain Mystery 3, July 1, 2012, 16:11 (UTC) RE: I don't Understand About Block You are sid, hiro told me you are. And its okay. I may shorten your block.Ivan Kakooza 21:35, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I shorten your block and hiro DID tell me you were sid.Ivan Kakooza 11:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ok Ivan but I'm asking Why Hiro told you that I'm sid and what have I do to be named as sid? User:Blue Mountain Mystery 3 July 1, 2012 17:11 (UTC) He just told me that.Ivan Kakooza 11:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Categories Please do not add all those categories that were not needed at all. For one exapmple, I know there are engines in a set, but it doesn't need to be categorised with an engine category. That is clearly used only for the engine articles. Jdogman (talk) 07:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh my, very sorry about that. User:Blue Mountain Mystery 3 20:47 July 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Fan made pictures and articles. I Never said Thomas is for babies, because I KNOW it ain't. 07:15 August 2, 2012 (UTC)